bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dockside/Strategies
Float Boat and some Spicy Pew Pew Strategy ( Bonjoura ) Easy Difficulty You can look at the slideshow too. #Start with a 0/0 Buccaneer above the left of the wooden-colored boat. #Upgrade it to 2/2. ( Start with Grape Shot ) strat1.PNG|Step 1 ) Place a Buccaner as shown here. ( Click on the slideshow for more visibilty ) strat2.PNG|Step 2 ) Upgrade it to 2/2. ( Start with Grape Shot ) strat3.PNG|Step 3 ) Get another Bucaneer and upgrade it to 2/2. strat4.PNG|Step 4 ) Get a Dartling on the Luxury Boat. strat5.PNG|Step 5 ) Upgrade it to 2/1. strat6.PNG|Step 6) Upgrade the first boat to Destroyer. strat7.PNG|Step 7) Sell dartling, get second boat to 2/3. strat8.PNG|Step 8) Sell third boat, get Monkey Pirates. strat9.PNG|Step 9 ) Spam Destroyers, use MOAB Takedown for MOAB's. strat10.PNG|Step 10 ) Win like a boss NLL. #Get another placed right to the first boat. Upgrade to 2/2. #Get an Dartling Gun placed on the luxury boat. #Upgrade it to 1/2. #Upgrade the first boat to Destroyer. #Sell the Dartling Gun and upgrade the second Buccaneer to 2/3. Get also a third Buccaneer to upgrade to 2/2 #Sell third Buccaneer and get MOAB Takedown Ability. #Get as much Destroyers as possible. #Use MOAB Takedown Ability if in trouble. #Get medal. Ninjastu Strategy Easy Difficulty #Start with a Ninja and upgrade it as you gain money (Ninja Discipline > Seeking Shuriken > Sharp Shurikens > Distraction). #Get a Spike Factory at the end and upgrade both Ninja and Factory in this order: Bigger Stacks > Faster Production > Double Shot > White Hot Spikes > Even Faster Production > Spiked Ball Factory > Bloonjitsu. #Build two more Spiked Ball Factories and start saving money. Once you have 8,600 money, sell the third Factory and upgrade the first to Spiked Mines. Later upgrade the second one as well. #Sell the Ninja, keep placing Spiked Mines Factories and win. Bloonstdfan360's Strategy (Easy Difficulty) Sam Wang's Strategy (All Difficulties) Easy Difficulty Start with 2 dart monkeys, and gradually get more. By level 10, you should have already bought a banana farm and upgraded it to 1/0. Continuously upgrade your towers in addition to adding new ones and don't forget about banana farms! Remember to hover your mouse over the bananas to collect them, so it is recommended to place them together, making them easy to collect. Remember, don't upgrade the second path of banana farms unless it has been upgraded to a BRF. By level 35, get a super monkey and upgrade it in this order: 0/0, 0/1, 0/2, 1/2, 2/2, 2/3. Later, get another super monkey but only upgrade it to a 2/2 (3/2 if you get into freeplay). You should collect your medal right after. Medium Difficulty Basically the same as easy difficulty, so just follow on. Upgrade your second super monkey to 3/2. Meanwhile, you should think of saving money for a 3/2 ice tower. If you cannot get one before level 63, then put a lot of 2/1 ice towers in the corners. Also, don't forget about other towers! You can get a few 2/3 and 3/2 bomb towers or even upgraded to 4/2 if you want actually. Anything after this is up to you to decide. If you are deciding to get a high shot, then maybe think of getting more temples and cripple MOABs. If you just want to get the medal and monkey money reward, then you can just watch your towers having a battle with the bloons. Hard Difficulty Simply follow easy difficulty, then medium difficulty. Right now, you can think of getting more super monkeys. It is suggested that you get a max temple by level 85, or at least 6 3/2 and 2/3 super monkeys (3 of each type). Anyway, if you have managed farms properly, even getting 2 temples on level 85 wouldn't be a problem. Cripple MOABs are also very useful with target set to strong, stopping MOAB class bloons and popping ceramic bloons in one shot. Get your medal after level 85. If you have any questions about this guide, or think it doesn't work, please contact me on my wall, thanks :) Category:Strategies